


Тридцать Шестой километр

by sarah_ffitch



Series: 36 км [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_ffitch/pseuds/sarah_ffitch
Summary: Написано на ФБ-2012 для команды ориджиналов.





	1. Тридцать Шестой километр

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 для команды ориджиналов.

В тысяча девятьсот шестидесятом году неподалеку от одного областного центра выстроили консервный завод. Рядом с заводом возвели барак, соорудили продуктовый ларек и деревянное административное здание. Жителями барака стали «химики» – зэки, отбывающие УДО с обязательным привлечением к труду. Производство расширялось, через пять лет место барака заняли несколько новеньких общежитий: три – для зэков, одно – для вольнонаемных. Еще построили детский сад, несколько магазинов, школу. А вскоре вокруг завода вырос целый поселок. Время шло, страна менялась и вскоре «химия» как вид наказания была упразднена. А люди остались. И завод остался. Так как стихийный населенный пункт в свое время не получил названия, то так и прижилось – Тридцать Шестой километр.  
Венька Рыжков с Тридцать Шестого мечтает о том, что когда-нибудь Юлька Семина, местная Снегурочка обратит на него внимание.  
Его друг Илюха мечтает уехать – свалить из Тридцать Шестого навсегда. Иногда он мечтает еще взорвать чертов поселок, уезжая, но то мечта ситуативная.  
Под Новый Год в Тридцать Шестом валит снег.  
Там только снег, выпивка, много петард – и больше ничего.  
  
– Иди. – Илюха деловито суетился вокруг стола: сливал в пластиковую «ноль пять» остатки из всех бокалов и «стопок». «Иди» было брошено через плечо – дежурно, лишь бы отмахнуться. Венька выхватил рюмку у него из-под пальцев – на дне плескалось что-то янтарное и на вид очень крепкое.  
– Иди, – повторил Илюха, тут же ухватившись за соседний бокал – с «красненьким».  
Венька представил, какой термоядерный коктейль уже плещется там, в баклажке, и сглотнул набежавшую в рот слюну. Двери и окна были раскрыты настежь, в комнату врывался морозный сквозняк, но уши и щеки жгло, словно их натерли снегом. Венька принюхался к содержимому рюмки – так и есть, что-то зверское. Перцовка? Коньяк? Нащупал сигарету за ухом. Илюха продолжал наполнять тару.  
Когда кислотный янтарь полился в горло, Венька едва сдержался, чтоб не выкашлять его обратно, но мужественно переборол себя, проглотив все до капли. Похоже, коньяк. В голове немедленно зашумело.  
Илюха наконец управился с баклажкой – за прозрачным пластиком переливалась жидкость бледно-охряного цвета.  
– Я, блядь, боюсь, – прошептал Венька. Шептать приходилось из-за ободранного коньяком горла.  
Приятель сунул тару под гору курток на диване и приблизился к Веньке почти вплотную. Тот непроизвольно поднял лицо – Илюха был выше на целых полголовы.  
– Ты дурак ваще, Рыжков. Она же сама зовет, даун! Сама! Значит, точно даст. Понимаешь?  
– Понимаю. Но боюсь до усеру.  
Илюха покачал головой. Прямые каштановые пряди качнулись следом – в сторону и снова четко на лоб. Илюха был выше, но гораздо худее. По сравнению с крепким, спортивным Венькой он смотрелся вообще глистой.  
– Чего ты сцышь-то? Чо ты там не видел?  
Венька поспешно сунул руки в карманы, чтобы друг не запалил, как пальцы у него ходят ходуном.  
– В том-то и дело, что ничего не видел. Илюх, не тупи. Как... я... ну, это?..  
Тот картинно закатил глаза.  
– Берешь, – при этом он, раскинув руки, демонстративно сжал Венькины плечи. – Вот так, – тон его был до комичного менторским, ни дать, ни взять – русичка Ангелина Павловна. – Прижимаешь к себе. – Илюха чуть двинул Веньку на себя, словно действительно собирался показать наглядно, но в последний момент не стал. – Прижимаешь, потом целуешь и все, дело пошло. Усек?  
Венька только облизал обветренные губы.  
– Бля...  
– Да чо ты трясешься, лох? Я херею. – Илюха с силой оттолкнул его и в сердцах шагнул к курткам – Венька помнил, что внизу, у самой диванной спинки была заныкана бледно-оранжевая «поллитра».  
Он сам от себя такого не ожидал. Когда друг позвал на Новый год к себе, он точно знал как это будет: все многочисленное Илюхино семейство перепьется в хлам еще до наступления полуночи, потом народ свалит гульбанить на улицу, а бабка отрубится в своей комнате – так бывало и на двадцать третье февраля, и на Восьмое Марта, даже на День Металлурга и на День Космонавтики.  
Они уже собрались оприходовать то, что осталось недопитым в рюмках и рвануть куда-нибудь к школе или в местный клуб, когда позвонила Юлька Семина. Сама позвонила. Юлька была хрустальной Венькиной мечтой весь последний год, а когда он увидел ее в костюме Снегурочки на школьном утреннике, у него вообще крышу сорвало. Белые сапожки, короткая шубка – наверняка, выпросила у родителей к случаю – а коса у Юльки была своя, самая, что ни на есть настоящая, до поясницы. Венька боялся на нее даже смотреть. И теперь, положа руку на сердце, думал, что лучше бы она не звонила. Или хотя бы не сегодня, когда он оказался совсем не готов и слегка пьян, и в совершенном раздрае.  
Он метался по просторной Илюхиной гостиной, на улице заливался басовитым лаем Черкес, а со стороны поселкового магазина доносились хлопки петард. А время, между тем, шло.  
Илюха откинул со лба капюшон клетчатой толстовки и решительно свинтил крышку с «ноль пять». Сделал два больших глотка. Отер рукавом рот – покрасневшие губы малиново блестели в электрическом свете.  
Илюха бы точно не сомневался, не ссался бы и не парился – Илюха бы пошел. И сделал бы все так, как только что показывал.  
– Сцышь, да?  
Венька промолчал. Легко сказать «прижимаешь, потом целуешь, и все». А как это сделать, если раньше вообще не приходилось? Ну, Танька Фирсова на осенней дискотеке, но это ж не то совсем. И Илюхе всего этого не объяснишь – Илюха-то думает, что он, Венька, уже полшколы позажимал в коридорах. И все так думают. И правильно, что так – так и должны про него думать. У Веньки есть настоящий скутер, Венька единственный может переплыть Чернавку три раза туда и обратно, Венька все лето подрабатывал у отца в автомастерской. Про него все должны думать, что полшколы, не меньше – и никак иначе.  
Вот черт.  
Илюха пихнул бутылку обратно под ворох курток. Занавески на открытых окнах надувало ледяным ветром – кончик носа и костяшки пальцев у приятеля совсем покраснели. На улице продолжал разрываться Черкес – огромный, лохматый кавказец. А в доме на соседней улице Веньку ждала Юля Семина – в своей белой шубке она напоминала клубок невесомой сахарной ваты. Снегурочка.  
– Бля, да не лошись ты, все просто. – Илюха в три шага преодолел расстояние между ними и снова стиснул Венькины плечи. – Ну? И поцеловал. Делов-то...  
Тот замотал головой.  
– Тьфу, бар-ран. Смотри. – С этими словами Илюха вдруг рывком притянул Веньку к себе и прижался влажным ртом прямо к его губам. От растерянности тот не оттолкнул его, не отвернулся, даже не сумел сжать губы вовремя, наоборот – нижняя челюсть сама поехала вниз. Илюхины губы оказались ничуть не обветренными и очень мягкими. Сделалось темно – Илюха закрыл собой оранжевый круг абажура под потолком. А еще он не выпускал Венькиных плеч, а потом и вовсе закинул правую руку ему на затылок.  
«Он нажрался. Просто нажрался в хлам».  
Илюха тем временем скользил языком по его зубам, по внутренней стороне щеки, а губами тепло прихватывал тонкую обветренную кожу. Дыхание его пахло холодом с улицы и безумным коктейлем из пластиковой бутылки. Венька почувствовал, как волоски вдоль хребта приподнимаются дыбом, а звуки с улицы стихают.  
«Нехорошо, если Юльке покажется, что у меня обветренные губы. Шершавые...»  
Он не знал, что там думал на этот счет Илюха, следовало бы вообще как-то это дело прекратить, но коленки подкашивались, а прохладная ладонь на затылке мешала мыслить связно.  
«Да мы оба нажрались. Ох, бля, бля-бля-бля».  
Венька хотел вскинуть руки, оттолкнуть Илюху, одновременно в голове проносилось дикое: «Давай, запоминай, учись, пенек. У него-то... получается». И Венька стоял столбом, неловко приоткрывая рот в ответ на Илюхины старания, а в животе разливалась предательская ватная слабость. Электрические разряды помимо воли неслись по всему телу, руки покрывались мурашками, в паху тянуло – горячо и неконтролируемо. И бог знает, чем бы кончилось дело, если бы Илюха сам не отстранился – так же внезапно, как и начал.  
Венька ощутил затылком морозное покалывание – рука Илюхи казалась холодной, но без нее кожа моментально остыла, впитала ледяной уличный сквозняк. Вдоль позвоночника заискрили мурашки. Венька глотал воздух широко раскрытым ртом и оцепенело смотрел, как Илюха натягивает на пальцы рукава толстовки.  
– Т-ты чего?.. – выдавил он, только чтобы не молчать. Тишина, разрываемая лишь петардами и лаем Черкеса, была слишком тяжелой.  
Илюха пьяно ухмыльнулся.  
– А чего? Запомнил теперь? Надо... ну как-то вот так. Понял?  
Венька перевел дыхание. Больше всего сейчас хотелось сжать кулак и прицельно выбросить вперед – он как раз угодил бы приятелю в лицо. В нос. А лучше – прямо в губы. Какого хрена вообще?..  
Хуже всего, что он никак не мог понять, что это было – просто шутка, изощренное издевательство или действительно желание научить, как нужно.  
Илюха облизнулся и отер рот клетчатым рукавом. Чувствуя угрозу, отступил к дивану, снова нырнул рукой в ворох курток. Напряжение распалось, подхваченное колкими снежными порывами с улицы.  
– Ебанько ты, – буркнул Венька, отворачиваясь. Хмель от выпитого коньяка слетел напрочь.  
Илюха сделал два больших глотка – вдоль прозрачных стенок неслись пузырьки воздуха. Зябко передернул плечами.  
– Закрыть все надо к хуям. Проветрилось уже. – А потом протянул Веньке всю «поллитру» и махнул рукой: – Давай, уебывай уже. А то Снегурочка не дождется, сбежит.  
Венька молча принял у него бухло.  
  
Когда Венька, промерзший до костей, спустя три часа скребся в Илюхино окно, пластиковая «ноль пять» лежала во внутреннем кармане – такая же нетронутая, какой он ее туда засунул. Юлька была такой потрясающе недоступной и царственной, что он даже не осмелился предлагать ей эту зверскую болтушку – и сам не прикоснулся. Потому, когда сонный Илюха, скрипя задвижками, открыл ему дверь, Венька был трезвый, усталый и, пожалуй, даже злой. Домой идти не хотелось.  
Он немного подумал о случившемся по пути к Юлькиному дому, подумал-подумал, да и забыл, увидев ее на пороге в свете уличного фонаря – в той же белой шубке, в шапке с круглым помпоном, с яркой сумкой через плечо.  
Снегурочка. В точности такая, какой он ее себе представлял.  
Она подала Веньке руку в пушистой перчатке и засмеялась. Из ярко освещенного дома доносилась музыка и громкие голоса.  
Они долго гуляли по заснеженным переулкам – говорила в основном Юлька, и сейчас Венька ни слова не мог вспомнить из того, что она рассказывала, помнил только белые клубы их дыхания. А когда они замерзли настолько, что руки-ноги ничего не чувствовали, а слова застывали на языке, он проводил ее обратно до дома.  
«Она же сама позвала, значит, точно даст», – говорил Илюха.  
Но с Юлей так было нельзя, Юля сияла, как Снегурочка из сказки, и смех ее идеально сочетался с искристыми новогодними снежинками. Илюха, сам не зная, говорил самые настоящие гадости. И урок Илюхин не пригодился – Венька решился поцеловать Юльку только у самого дома, один-единственный раз, в щеку. Хотелось схватить ее, мягкую и пушистую, крепко-крепко сжать, обнять, запуская пальцы в белый мех, но это было бы неправильно, нечестно. Венька сам не знал, с чего думал так, но был уверен, что не ошибается.  
Когда он царапал онемевшими пальцами Илюхино окно, то чувствовал себя хрустящей сосулькой. Но домой не хотелось ни в коем случае – хотелось рассказать кому-нибудь, поделиться, не спать до утра.  
Илюха открыл – от накинутого поверх майки длинного махрового халата в морозный воздух тут же повалил пар, заслоняя дверной проем белесыми клубами. Друг молча посторонился, пропуская его в дом, а потом, зевая, смотрел, как Венька избавляется от ботинок, придерживая карман куртки рукой – чтоб не вывалилась злосчастная «поллитра».  
Спустя пять минут они расположились на краю Илюхиной кровати в самой дальней и крохотной комнате. Из гостиной доносился мощный храп – кто-то вернулся домой и теперь вовсю атаковал диван возле все еще накрытого стола.  
– Так что – не дала? – скривился Илюха, отхлебывая из непригодившейся бутылки.  
Веньку всегда восхищало в друге то, что тот обо всем судил правильно – с порога называл вещи своими именами, улавливал самую суть, никогда не велся на мелочи и мог поставить на место любого этим своим умением. Но не в этот раз. В этот раз Илюха напрочь упускал самое важное, не видел его или просто не хотел видеть. Но злиться на него не получалось – этой ночью вообще не получалось злиться и переться на кого-то с наездами.  
– Хорош, Илюх. Юлька совсем не такая. Она... Бля, ты не представляешь, она...  
– Снегурочка? – ехидно подсказал в темноте Илюха. Свет они зажигать не стали.  
Венька чувствовал, как отходят после мороза руки и ноги – кожу легко покалывало, мышцы нехотя оттаивали, кровь под напором спиртного бежала быстрее. Чувствовал, как загорелись щеки; в горле больше не першило. Омерзительный на вкус коктейль теперь не казался гадким.  
Венька вздохнул – протяжно и глубоко.  
– Да. Снегурочка, – кивнул он.  
Илюха скептически фыркнул. Потом забулькал тарой. Помолчали.  
Венька ощутил разочарование: почему-то ему казалось, что разговор будет не таким. Что он расскажет другу все-все, хотя, сам не знал до конца, что именно – все. Что-то. А получалось так, что они молча сидят на кровати, пьют и беседа выходит совсем бестолковой.  
Илюха не понимал. Не улавливал. Неверно оценивал ситуацию. Такое с ним было впервые.  
– Ладно, давай спать, – ворчливо буркнул приятель, словно подслушал Венькины мысли. Он скинул свой безразмерный халат и первым залез под одеяло – к самой стенке.  
Венька забрался следом, блаженно вытягиваясь на матрасе. После прогулки на морозе постель казалась особенно мягкой и уютной. Подушки пахли Илюхой – шампунем, что ли, или еще какой фигней. Так пахла его клетчатая толстовка и куртка на вешалке в прихожей.  
Венька снова вспомнил о случившемся накануне. Поцелуй? В общем-то выходило, что это был именно поцелуй. Самый настоящий. Его вдруг осенило:  
– Илюх. Илюх, слышь, спросить хочу.  
– Ну, – донеслось от стены тихое.  
– Илюх, а откуда ты умеешь-то?  
– Чего?..  
– Ну-у... целоваться же.  
Илюха рядом завозился, поворачиваясь к нему. То ли фыркнул, то ли усмехнулся.  
– Гы. Понравилось, что ли?  
– Придурок. Не, серьезно?  
– То есть, у меня получилось?  
Венька чувствовал подвох, но никак не мог сообразить – в чем.  
– Так чо – годно вышло, да? – гнул свое Илюха, а в голосе чувствовалась явная улыбка. Венька эту улыбку знал – широкая-преширокая, от которой уголки Илюхиного рта всегда чуть заламывались, а на узких щеках пролегали ямки.  
– Как это – получилось? Ты же сам трындел – учись-учись... Что значит – получилось?  
Илюха рядом сдавленно захохотал в подушку.  
– Чо ржешь, больной?  
Илюха не реагировал – ржал дальше.  
Венька замолчал и принялся ждать, когда он отсмеется. Голова легко кружилась от выпитого, тело ощущалось невесомо-жарким. Веки тяжелели, но он усилием воли прогнал сон – хотелось выяснить, что там такое с Илюхой.  
Наконец хохот стал сходить на нет, последние смешки и вовсе заглушила подушка. Тишина принесла свист ветра за окнами и равномерные звуки храпа из глубины дома. Илюха вздохнул.  
– Да не умею я.  
– Чего?  
– Совсем не умею, ну, как ты. Ни разу не пробовал. Хотя... теперь-то уже можно сказать, что пробовал, – и снова принялся ржать, на этот раз зажимая рот одеялом.  
Венька сам не понимал, с чего это откровение его вдруг выстегнуло. Выходило бредово: с тем, что Илюха умеет целоваться и хотел поучить нуба, он, получалось, как-то мог смириться, а с тем, что тот зачем-то полез к нему, нифига не смысля в этом деле, – не мог. Чушь какая-то.  
Получалась безумная, безумная ночь.  
Илюха рядом уже всхлипывал от ржача.  
Храп за стеной звучал на одной сердито-надрывной ноте.  
Венька вытянул из-под затылка подушку и огрел Илюху – раз, второй, третий. Тот только взвизгивал от смеха, вжимаясь в стену. Потом сквозь хохот донеслось истерическое бормотание:  
– А-а-ах, я боюсь, у-у-у, я не умею, а-а-а-а... И глаза квадратные... Бля, Веньк, ты б себя со стороны видел, еб-бать!..  
Венька снова поднял и опустил подушку – бесполезно. Илюху было не заткнуть. От этих, в общем-то, безобидных насмешек становилось не по себе – он сам не знал, почему. В сердцах Венька навалился на приятеля сверху, натянул ему на голову одеяло, снова приложил подушкой.  
– Ну ты пиздабол, я щас тебе устрою.  
– Блядь, щекотно!.. А-а-а, «не могу-боюсь-спасите-помогите-она меня съест»!.. Ну а чо, вот я... и... помог... – приятель продолжал хохотать, тощее тело извивалось, уворачиваясь от подушки и щекотки. Наконец Илюхе удалось выпростать из-под одеяла одну ногу – похоже, он собирался лягнуть Веньку в бок или еще как-то вывернуться. Но Венька вовремя успел прижать его к кровати и вместо задуманного Илюха лишь сумел забросить свою ногу поверх – почти на самую Венькину поясницу. Горячей кожи коснулась чужая голая кожа. Венька вздрогнул и прекратил возню – приподнялся и завис, уперев руки в матрас. Илюха тоже замер под ним – только дышал тяжело и часто. Он больше не смеялся, не выворачивался – ничего.  
Темнота скрадывала не только звуки, но и мысли, которые казались странными.  
Венька почувствовал, как в паху снова делается горячо – кровь наливается медленной тяжестью, почти болезненной пульсацией отдается в член, заставляет руки покрываться мурашками, а дыхание – срываться.  
Он думал – что сделать, как прекратить, и одновременно – что сделать, как... не прекращать. Илюха слабо ерзнул под ним. Нерешительно хихикнул, чувствуя, что происходит что-то не то. Шмыгнул носом.  
– Венька, я...  
И больше ничего не успел сказать – Венька подался вниз и сам его поцеловал. Укусил – прихватил зубами нижнюю губу так, что Илюха вздрогнул. Подавил попытку что-то сказать – языком заставил чуть приоткрыть рот, скользнул глубже, как недавно делал сам Илюха. Снова поразился тому, какие у него мягкие губы – не то, что его, Венькины, обветренные и шелушащиеся. Через полминуты Илюха стал отвечать – отчаянно, рвано, с него слетел весь недавний кураж и самоуверенность, осталась только какая-то поспешная нерешительность. Он то подавался вперед, двигая свой язык навстречу, то замирал, словно думал – а стоит ли.  
Сам Венька больше не думал ни о чем – не получилось бы, даже если б захотел. Неловко вытянул скрутившееся между ними одеяло, отбросил куда-то в изножье. Илюха нащупал в темноте его руку, но тут же отдернул пальцы. И дышал тяжело, с присвистом. Венька подался вниз, обхватил его за плечи, снова принялся целовать – Илюхины губы были влажные и горячие-горячие. На секунду вдруг подумалось, какими были бы Юлькины губы, если б он все-таки поцеловал ее сегодня, но этим мыслям не удалось даже засветиться как следует – Илюха под ним мелко вздрагивал и ерзал, не зная, куда пристроить руки.  
Венька усмехнулся про себя – надо же, ничего общего с недавним Илюхой, с тем, каким он был в гостиной – деловитый, собранный, весь на понтах в своем капюшоне.  
Он провел рукой вдоль гладкого плеча – мышц под пальцами почти не ощущалось: кожа, а сразу под ней – кости. Но это вовсе не было неприятно, наоборот, как-то резко, пронзительно, захватывающе. Странно.  
Венька одновременно пытался целоваться и втиснуть руку между их телами – бедром он чувствовал Илюхин стояк, такой же уверенный и твердый, как у него самого.  
«Черт, вот черт, а», – но мысли шли по касательной. Никак не влияли на процесс.  
Все сразу получалось хреново. Нужно было делать что-то одно. Лучше всего подрочить – и быстрее.  
Илюха уже сам подавался ему навстречу, дергал вниз резинку трусов, нетерпеливо сопел. Потом, сообразив, откатился в сторону и улегся на бок. Тут же потянул Веньку к себе – ближе, так, чтобы прижаться и дышать куда-то в шею.  
– Сделай что-нибудь, а, – выдохнул Венька, находя Илюхин член и пристраиваясь так, чтобы обоим было удобно. Илюха придвинулся еще ближе и тоже принялся дрочить – сначала медленно, потом быстрее, сжимая свободной рукой край подушки, чтобы не скользить по взмокшей простыне.  
Получалось криво – оба не попадали в ритм, сдавленно дышали, захлебываясь воздухом, да еще и старались особенно не скрипеть пружинами матраса. Венька чувствовал странное ликование – оно неслось из груди вверх, куда-то в голову – терялся от новых ощущений, плыл, толкался навстречу чужой горячей ладони. Илюхин член ощущался в собственных пальцах как-то очень правильно, странно-знакомо, и Венька двигал рукой, уже ни о чем не думая.  
А потом на живот брызнуло горячим, Илюха дернулся, но тут же замер. Венька с изумлением чувствовал под ладонью влажные сокращения, почти спазмы – он удивлялся так, словно до этого никогда не приходилось. Илюха в такт тяжело выдыхал и сквозь зубы бормотал что-то. И Венька тут же сам кончил следом – сорванная скороговорка над ухом стала последней каплей.  
Оба отчаянно старались выровнять дыхание и найти хоть какую-то точку опоры, обоим казалось, что развороченная постель превратилась в темную яму, у которой нет дна. Илюха уткнулся лицом в подушку и затих.  
Венька осторожно перекатился на бок, вытирая руку собственными трусами.  
  
Утром оба точно знали, что ничего не произошло.  
Венька сидел за кухонным столом, наблюдая в окно, как по двору снует Илюхина мать – открывает гараж, покрикивает на отца. Наблюдал и думал только о том, что голова – деревянная, а ноги – куски пенопласта.  
Илюха преувеличенно бодро метался от холодильника к плите – всегда по утрам жрал так, словно его месяц не кормили. А весу сверху хоть бы грамм. Метался и при этом нес какую-то полнейшую ахинею:  
– Слышь, чо. Я лет через десять ассасином стану. Настоящим.  
Венька машинально его поддерживал, лишь бы не молчать:  
– Здесь нет подходящих крыш.  
– А я съебусь отсюда. Нефиг тут делать. И буду ассасином где-нибудь там. Ассасин, он... круче Снегурочек. – При этом Илюха так яростно перемешивал остатки праздничного салата, что куски летели прямо на пол.  
Венька предпочел сделать вид, что не услышал последней реплики.  
– Угу... Тридцать Шестой войдет в историю. Ты это, не забудь там всем рассказать, что ты с Тридцать Шестого, лады?  
– Нахуй надо, загибайтесь тут без меня. – Илюха отправил в рот огромную ложку: оливки, сыр, курица – какой-то очередной кулинарный беспредел его мамаши. На кухню заглянула бабка и тут же исчезла.  
Илюха бухнул перед Венькой тарелку.  
– Да не хочу я...  
– Жри. Жри, блядь, я сказал!  
Венька вяло подхватил вилку.  
Приятель удовлетворенно кивнул и уселся напротив.  
– А ты что? Тут останешься, что ли?  
– Я тебе уже сто раз говорил, что никуда не собираюсь. Тем более, в какие-то ебаные ассасины.  
– Зря, – сквозь набитый рот пробурчал Илюха. – Очень зря.  
  
А через полчаса Серега – Илюхин старший брат – спалил их за сараем с сигаретами. Был он с утра уже навеселе – лечился после новогодней ночи, потому орать не стал, сдвинул шапку на затылок и пробасил добродушно:  
– Ну чо, мелюзга... Становьсь! Ща сфоткаю... – И достал из кармана мыльницу.  
Венька открыл было рот – хотел отмазаться, но Илюха заулыбался и сгреб его едва ли не за шкирку:  
– Куда? А фото на память с будущим ассасином?  
– Привет, блядь, от меня Братству, – сквозь зубы процедил Венька.  
Илюха, не вынимая изо рта сигарету, сделал в объектив «козу».  
Венька хотел поскорее смыться домой – днем пообещала прийти Юля.  
  
Зима на Тридцать Шестом километре всегда очень скучная.  
Из развлечений только телевизор, стрелялки, беготня с пацанами, да сигареты и выпивка время от времени. Но нечасто – зимой спалиться легче, чем летом. Те, за кем некому следить, развлекаются чаще и разнообразней – таких много.  
Но в основном – ничего. Снег, снег, снег и тоска. Скука.  
Теперь Илюха точно был уверен, что рано или поздно уедет. Навсегда.


	2. Твистер

Один раз – это слишком много.   
Венька никогда не считал тот единственный новогодний «раз» чем-то настоящим и материальным, может быть, потому, что осознанности в нем было не больше, чем в случайной дрочке перед сном – передернул затвор и ладно. Новогодний, безумный, морозно-холодный «раз», пахнущий чудовищным самопальным коктейлем, строго говоря, был нулевым – ничем. Его все равно что не было – оба точно знали, что не было. Ненастоящий «раз».   
Потом пришла страшная слякотная весна, началось и закончилось лето. Нагрянуло первое сентября.   
Венька не видел Илюху весь август: тот пропадал с родителями в городе – посещал какие-то бесконечные медосмотры.   
Не сказать, чтобы Венька скучал, это было не в его характере. Но когда он приметил высокую Илюхину фигуру в толпе одноклассников, то вдруг почувствовал, что да, скучал. Еще как. Смотрел, как друг машет ему со школьных ступенек, и прислушивался к странному тянущему чувству под диафрагмой – наверное, про эту почти болезненную пульсацию и говорят – скучал.   
Илюха еще вытянулся сантиметров на пять, а в остальном был такой же – тощий, чуть сутулый, с широким ярким ртом и прямой нестриженной челкой. Смотрелся он очень нарядно: новые брюки, новые ботинки, шерстяной джемпер, в треугольном вырезе которого сиял воротник белой рубашки. Гладкие каштановые пряди блестели в сентябрьском солнце. Светился, как начищенный пятак.   
Венька радостно бросился навстречу. Даже пришлось спрятать руки за спину – соблазн налететь на Илюху с объятиями был слишком велик.   
А после линейки и обычной первосентябрьской возни они оказались у Илюхи дома – Венька, Лидка Измайлова, Хасан и Верка-Косичка. Все хохотали, переваривая радостное возбуждение, щедро сдобренное вишневой наливкой в роще за школой. Это потом начнутся дожди и рутина, потом начнутся темные куртки и ненавистные уроки, а пока все улыбались, тараторили и взахлеб обменивались летними впечатлениями. Илюха буквально цвел – смеялся, болтал, успевал одновременно ответить всем, а параллельно хлопнуть Веньку по плечу.   
Эйфория была не просто заразительна – она наполняла, сбивала с ног, заставляла говорить глупости и самому над ними ржать.   
Дома была только глухая Илюхина бабка – сидела в своей комнате.   
Расположились в зале.   
Лидка расстелила на полу клеенку «твистера», Хасан азартно крутил рулетку и уверял, что сейчас он сделает так, что все увидят Косичкины трусы. Илюха стянул через голову джемпер и остался в одной рубашке.   
Потом Косичка, Венька и Илюха под общий хохот изворачивались на разноцветном поле так, что позавидовал бы профессиональный гимнаст. Несмотря на Хасановы обещания, Косичкины трусы так никто и не сумел рассмотреть, зато Венька прекрасно видел прямо перед собой кусок тощего Илюхиного бока – рубашка выбилась из-под ремня, брюки низко сползли, а в зазоре маячил край широкой синей резинки.   
Все ржали.   
Илюха из последних сил удерживался в совершенно немыслимой позе, хохотал, что-то бормотал сквозь хохот, а за его плечом виднелось раскрасневшееся Косичкино лицо.   
– Правая рука на синее! – скомандовал Хасан, и Илюха, облегченно выдохнув, перенес вес на другую руку. Теперь он устроился более устойчиво: опирался на обе руки, а ноги расставил почти по краям поля. Косичка крутилась рядом, сдувая с глаз светлую челку. Веньке повезло меньше – дотянуться до синего круга никак не получалось, пальцы скользили, клеенка съезжала куда-то в сторону, и в конце концов под хохот приятелей он рухнул вперед – прямо между широко разведенных Илюхиных ног, впечатавшись лицом ему ровно в ширинку.   
Комбинация распалась: все трое с хохотом повалились на разноцветные круги, барахтаясь, скользя и стараясь принять вертикальное положение.   
Венька чувствовал, как Илюха возится под ним, как ерзает тощее бедро, вздрагивают ребра под ладонями, и на него накатило чудовищное дежавю – больше полугода назад, морозная ночь, оранжевая болтушка в пластиковой бутылке. А еще – темнота, сорванное дыхание и шум ледяного ветра за окном.   
Он растерялся. Отпрянул от Илюхи, спихивая с себя Косичку.   
Того раза не было. Его просто не было.   
Венька прятал взгляд и паниковал – столько времени не вспоминал, а тут вдруг вспомнил.   
Минут через двадцать «твистер» надоел, кто-то предложил пойти обратно в рощу, и Венька, оглядываясь, обнаружил, что Илюхи в комнате нет. Махнул рукой Хасану, мол, идите, мы сейчас догоним. Когда он успел смыться? Куда? Друга не было на кухне, не было ни в одной из комнат, не было во дворе. А потом Венька толкнул дверь ванной – так, на всякий случай, но увиденное заставило его замереть на пороге, раскрыв рот.   
Илюха лежал прямо на полу – до пояса голый. Мокрая рубашка болталась на бортике ванны. Илюха лежал прямо на полу – и дрочил. Глаза его были закрыты, а брови сведены до мучительной морщины вдоль переносицы, он прикусывал покрасневшую губу и часто дышал. Кулак быстро двигался над расстегнутой ширинкой. В тусклом желтоватом свете выделялись два ярких пятна – искусанные Илюхины губы и мелькающая под ладонью головка члена. На фоне кафельной белизны эти два пятна – губы и влажно блестящая головка – выделялись как-то особенно вызывающе. Венька с тоскливым, совершенно необъяснимым ужасом отмечал капельки пота, застывшие над верхней губой, зябкие мурашки вдоль ключиц, вздрагивающие ребра. Илюха не открывал глаз – продолжал ритмично двигать пальцами, с коротким оттягом сжимая конец и снова подавая кулак вниз.   
Венька стоял в каком-то распаршивом полушаге, Венька видел все – отчетливо, ясно, слишком отчетливо и слишком ясно: напрягшиеся яйца, острые тазовые косточки над поясом брюк, бледные соски и застывшую неподвижную шею. Само собой, ему доводилось видеть Илюху голым, не однажды доводилось, но после той новогодней ночи – никогда.   
Венька облизнул пересохшие губы.   
Илюхины движения стали резче, темп ускорился.   
Вспомнилось, как тогда Венька делал это сам, своей рукой – в полной темноте, прижавшись тесно, насколько возможно.   
Что сделать? Закрыть дверь? Встряхнуть его? Сказать что-нибудь?   
Пока он соображал, удобный момент проебался – Илюха крупно вздрогнул, напрягся всем телом и кончил, шумно выдохнув. Бледные капли потекли сквозь пальцы, Илюха отвел руку и распахнул глаза – мутные, влажные, ошалевшие.   
Венька поспешно открыл рот, чтобы как-то объяснить свое присутствие, но в последний момент не сумел ничего сказать – Илюха вовсе не выглядел удивленным или возмущенным. Он просто молча поднялся с пола, держа испачканную руку на отлете. Отвернул кран.   
– А чо на пол улегся? – буркнул Венька, и это было не то, совсем не то, что он собирался сказать.   
Илюха пожал плечами, сосредоточенно отмывая руку.   
– Жарко было, – а потом добавил тихо: – Один раз – это дохуя. Это слишком много.   
Венька вздрогнул.   
Фраза казалась глупой, непонятной, неуместной, но почему-то звучала как приговор.   
Один раз – слишком много.   
И это была чистая правда.


	3. Ассасин

В конце сентября зарядили дожди. Грунтовые тропинки, соединяющие переулки, раскисли, деревья стояли понурые и мокрые, небо опустилось низко-низко. То была классическая осень Тридцать Шестого километра, такой больше не бывает нигде. На ней можно было ставить фирменный товарный знак и продавать как сувенир.   
Потянулись однообразные дни, школа очень быстро превратилась в навязчивое пугало, лица учителей раздражали, а нерадостная погода нагоняла тоску.   
Венька с Илюхой повадились в Город – пару раз в неделю катались туда на полуденной электричке, чтобы разжиться в аптеках «гликом» или «Туссином». Вишневый вкус сиропа еще не успел надоесть, а картинки после пары пузырьков казались яркими и захватывающими.   
В один из дней они привычно сдернули с двух последних уроков, чтоб успеть на электричку. Илюха настоял, чтоб они заскочили по пути к нему – хотел жрать.   
– Долбаная прорва, – буркнул Венька.   
– Меня легче убить, чем прокормить! – самодовольно кивнул Илюха. Он всегда считал свою прожорливость невесть каким достоинством и очень ею гордился.   
В это время дня дома у него как всегда никого не было – глухая престарелая бабка в счет не шла. Венька опустился на кухонный стул, прислушиваясь к Илюхиным шагам где-то в зале. Появился тот с куском колбасы на вилке и со стаканом чая. Капюшон любимой клетчатой толстовки был натянут до самого носа, кроссовки оставляли на линолеуме грязные следы.   
Венька усмехнулся. Вспомнил странный разговор наутро после злополучной новогодней ночи. «Я лет через десять ассасином стану. Настоящим», – сказал тогда Илюха. Венька сам удивлялся тому, что все помнил. Выходило так, что даже слишком много. Непозволительно много. Может, и не стоило, но он все равно сказал:   
– Ассасин, еба. – Уж очень забавно смотрелся Илюха в капюшоне и с колбасой.   
Тот ответил не сразу – о чем-то раздумывал. Потом все же согласно кивнул.   
– Ну так. Чо не жрешь? До вечера...   
Со двора послышались голоса, через секунду заскрипела дверь. Илюха замер. Потом с размаху бухнул стакан с остатками чая в раковину, швырнул туда же вилку. Дернул Веньку за рукав так, что тот едва не слетел со стула.   
– В кладовку. Быстро.   
– Куда?..   
– В кладовку! Это Серега. Запалит – пизда нам.   
До Веньки дошло: Серега, старший Илюхин брат вернулся в неподходящее время. Как раз, когда младшенький должен сидеть в школе. Венька вскочил.   
В кладовке оказалось темно, душно и тесно. Попасть в нее можно было прямо из кухни, через низенькую деревянную дверь.   
Илюха прижал Веньку к стене и прошипел:   
– Т-с-с...   
А потом для пущей надежности даже зажал ему рот рукой. Венька завертел головой, стараясь избавиться от горячей ладони. Илюха легко пнул его в коленку, мол, не дергайся. Голоса теперь звучали совсем рядом – за тонкой стеной. Серега притащился на кухню и был, похоже, не один. Оставалось только молча терпеть сухие шершавые пальцы на губах, терпеть и молиться, чтобы нежданные визитеры поскорее убрались.   
Илюха тяжело дышал рядом. Он даже не успел скинуть свой идиотский капюшон – так и стоял в натянутом до самого носа колпаке. Венька хихикнул ему в пальцы. Ассасин. Загнал его в кухонную кладовку и удерживал там. В заложниках. Хихиканье грозило перейти в настоящий хохот – лишний, почти истерический. Как всегда – раздирает именно в тот момент, когда нельзя.   
Илюха чувствительно толкнул его всем корпусом. Склонился к самому уху – кожи коснулось щекотное влажное дыхание.   
– Прекрати, дебил.   
Венька все понимал, но сделать с собой ничего не мог. Он уже вовсю пыхтел в Илюхины пальцы – еще секунда и накроет окончательно. Серега вытащит их из кладовки, как нашкодивших котят, и вломит пизды. Хорошей такой пизды, с последствиями.   
Илюха почти навалился на него, вжимая в стену, от толстовки исходил знакомый запах – так пахла вся его одежда, постель и комната. Венька помнил. А в следующую секунду Илюха сделал вещь, которая отбила у Веньки желание смеяться – отсекла словно ножом.   
Илюха накрыл ладонью его ширинку. Вторая рука по-прежнему лежала на Венькиных губах.   
Он почувствовал, как на смену истерическому раздраю приходит страх – отчетливый, узнаваемый. Венька уже ощущал его: после новогодней ночи, а еще в Илюхиной ванной первого сентября.   
Илюха делал вещи, которых делать было ни в коем случае нельзя.   
«Зато он заставил тебя успокоиться, – издевательски возразил кто-то. – Для настоящего ассасина не бывает безвыходных ситуаций, да?»   
Да. Да, сука, да.   
А в следующую минуту оставалось только откинуться затылком на занозистую стенку – Илюха опустился перед ним на колени, прямо так, не снимая капюшона. И вжикнул молнией джинсов.   
Сердце колотилось так, что было странно, как Серега с дружками не слышит этих ударов через стену. Веньке показалось, что у него встал в одну секунду – от яростного притока крови член и яйца свело болезненным спазмом. Руки у Илюхи были горячие, словно он только что окунул их в кипяток. Обхватив его по всей длине, Илюха пару раз двинул шкурку – Венька почувствовал головкой неровное дыхание. Капюшон он так и не стал снимать.   
«Чтоб я лица не видел, – подумалось вдруг. – Скорее всего».   
И тут же: «А как я увижу, в темноте-то?»   
И все, больше думать не получилось. Илюха осторожно коснулся языком головки, словно попробовал, потом сжал ее губами, впустил глубже, обвел языком. Венька очень быстро перестал различать детали – все вместе превратилось в горячий, сумасшедший поток ощущений, который разложить на составляющие он не сумел бы ни за что на свете. Вроде бы он ухватился за Илюхин капюшон, дергая на себя, и в конце концов стянул его – под пальцами оказались гладкие влажные пряди. Пару раз Илюха задел его зубами – Венька придушенно шипел, прикусывая собственный рукав. Потом с обратной стороны век словно взорвалась сверхновая – Илюха как-то особенно ловко прошелся языком вверх-вниз, и Венька едва сумел подавить стон.   
«Твоюматьобожежмой», – выдохнул он сквозь сжатые зубы, прижимая рукав к лицу.   
Это действительно было и «твою мать», и «боже мой», иначе не скажешь. Унять дыхание никак не получалось.   
Илюха поднялся с колен. На нем снова был капюшон. Постоял с минуту, опираясь на безвольное Венькино тело.   
– Кажись ушли, – кивнул он наконец, и как ни в чем не бывало, толкнул дверь кладовки.   
«Настоящий ассасин знает, что делает», – прозвучало в голове ехидное.   
В Город они в тот день так и не попали – зарядил тоскливый осенний ливень.


	4. Бесконечность

Они стояли напротив большой иконы: изображенный на ней старец сжимал в левой руке какую-то книгу, а правую поднял в странном жесте. Венька совершенно в этом не разбирался. Судя по мелким, едва разборчивым обозначениям внизу, это был образ Николая Чудотворца.   
Венька озирался по сторонам. Илюха пристально вглядывался в лик святого, напряженно о чем-то размышляя. Это он затащил Веньку в церковь – ему непременно хотелось узнать, как Господь относится к сиропничеству. Разумеется, когда еще полагалось идти узнавать – только после двух пузырьков «Туссина».   
Церковь была городская – у них на Тридцать Шестом храм только строили, а службы проводились в крохотной часовне. Туда ходить не стоило.   
Веньку интересовало другое. Например, как Господь относится к тем вещам, которые они с некоторых пор проделывают регулярно. Или еще – как быть с острым ощущением неправильности происходящего, с тягой к Илюхе и одновременно с неприязнью, почти ненавистью к нему. И с ненавистью к себе. Венька даже сморщился, подумав об этом.   
На Илюху в последнее время находили странности: он читал Библию, еще какие-то церковные книжки, стал носить крестик и часто замирал – словно засыпал с открытыми глазами.   
Веньку не интересовало, как Господь относится к сиропничеству. Его интересовало, сколько вся эта хрень будет продолжаться. У Илюхи дома в запертой комнате, на темном пустыре за клубом, иногда даже у Веньки, когда отец задерживался на работе.   
Сквозь высокое окно в противоположной стене вдруг хлынуло солнце – огромная редкость для хмурого ноября. Внезапным золотом залило строгого старца, бледные Илюхины щеки, стены, пол, блестящие подсвечники.   
Илюха резко вздернул подбородок и глянул на Веньку.   
– Навсегда. Навсегда – это значит, нет предела бесконечности, понимаешь? – одними губами прошептал он. Венька едва сумел разобрать. По спине продрал мороз. Илюха всегда мог ляпнуть невесть что, а под сиропами делался и вовсе бредогенератором, но сейчас его бред звучал так, словно он прочел Венькины мысли. Веньку охватил такой ужас, что захотелось немедленно бежать из этого жуткого места.   
– Все, уходим.   
Илюха посмотрел на него странно, но не стал возражать.   
А спустя два часа у Веньки дома они уговорили еще по пузырьку и наслаждались каждый своим трипом. Отец свалил на сутки – подвернулась какая-то шабашка.   
Илюха сидел, развалясь, в кресле – в одних трусах. В комнате было страшно жарко – центральное отопление отрегулировали плохо, и по квартире можно было перемещаться только в полуголом виде.   
Венька прислушивался к воображаемой музыке и рассматривал Илюху – не прицельно, просто так. Пялился, не видя. И не сразу сообразил, что тот не только раскинулся перед ним как-то слишком откровенно – правая пятка упирается в край сиденья, коленка отведена в сторону, – а еще и со стояком. С самым настоящим полноценным стояком – член, обтянутый тонкой материей, прижимался ровно к животу. Илюха сидел так и словно ничего не замечал – ни своих раздвинутых ног, ни вставшего хуя.   
Венька сглотнул. Накатило знакомое: острый стыд вперемешку со страхом и возбуждением. Это было неправильно. И страшно хотелось.   
Сироп притуплял ощущения, но через минуту у него стоял уже не хуже, чем у Илюхи. Тот по-прежнему ничего не замечал – водил пальцами по коленке и рассматривал стену перед собой.   
Венька встал.   
Дернул его за руку из кресла. Илюха даже не думал сопротивляться: двигался послушно, будто пластилиновый. Это был первый раз, когда Венька проявлял инициативу сам. Обычно первым лез Илюха. Почти не думая, что делает, Венька развернул его лицом к спинке кресла, подтолкнул вперед – острые лопатки топорщились под бледной кожей, взлохмаченные волосы чуть потрескивали от статики. Он провел всей пятерней вдоль Илюхиной спины, зацепил резинку трусов – под кожей по-прежнему прощупывались только кости, никаких мышц, как и тогда, почти год назад, в далекую зимнюю ночь.   
С Илюхой было не так, как с девчонками. С Илюхой было неправильно и горько. Все с ним напоминало острые углы – яркие ощущения, ямы и взлеты, даже его костлявое тело было сплошным острым углом.   
Венька нащупал член – головка все так же прижималась почти к самому пупку.   
Илюха вздохнул, чуть подался назад. Венька сообразил, чего он хочет – подхватил под живот и прижался собственным концом к его ягодицам. Чуть потерся. Ощущения были странные.   
Тогда Венька еще не знал, что потрахаться под сиропом – это самая скверная идея, какая только может прийти в голову. Но он не знал, и он в первый раз собирался…   
– Веньк, – вдруг слабо позвал Илюха. И еще раз: – Вень…   
Голоса его было не узнать.   
– А?.. – растерянно откликнулся тот.   
– М-мне…   
– Чего?   
– …хуево.   
На то, чтобы сообразить, ушло не меньше тридцати секунд.   
Следующие полчаса он провел с Илюхой в туалете – из него почти фонтаном лилась омерзительная на вид розоватая жижа. Скручивало Илюху почти без перерыва – спазмы следовали один за другим, тот корчился, ловил воздух обожженным ртом и едва успевал снова наклониться к унитазу.   
Выходило так, что Господь сиропничества все-таки не одобрял.   
Через час его слегка попустило. Венька закутал полумертвого приятеля в плед и усадил на кровать, спиной к стене. Укладываться тот категорически отказался.   
Илюха выглядел таким измотанным и жалким, что Венька не сдержался – подсунул ему под голову подушку, принес воды, на которую тот даже не захотел смотреть.   
«Это все наказание, – вдруг мстительно подумал Венька. – Это ему все за то, что он вытворяет. Со мной. И вообще…»   
И тут же устыдился своих мыслей.   
– Илюх?.. Слышишь?   
Тот слабо кивнул.   
– Отец только завтра вечером вернется. Останешься?   
Илюха улыбнулся. Снова кивнул.   
– Бесконечность, да? Это я тебе обещаю.   
Венька решил считать, что это все еще «Туссин».   
Больше сиропа они не пили. Илюха, похоже, опасался теперь неконтролируемого блева, как огня, а сам Венька испугался бесконечности. Бесконечность, пустая и огромная – в сочетании с Илюхой и сиропами от кашля она его пугала неимоверно.   
Но что-то в глубине души подсказывало, что их бесконечность только начинается – ведь Илюха пообещал. И он все никак не мог решить – ужасаться этому или радоваться.


	5. Досчитай

– Ты слышь, чо я говорю? Оглох? Совсем с твоими интернетами мозги повысохли?   
Венька очнулся. Все так, высохли. И мозги, и все остальное.   
Отец загораживал дверной проем всем своим огромным корпусом – здоровый, тучный, с полотенцем на плече. Ростом Венька пошел в мать: на голову ниже многих одноклассников. Но крепкой, не по годам развитой фигурой – в отца.   
– Третий раз ору – жрать иди.   
– Спасиб, пап. Неохота, – Венька дернул плечом и снова уставился в монитор. В мониторе скроллом двигался бело-голубой интерфейс: авы, фотки, имена, баннеры – «вконтактик».   
– Тьфу, – отец почти по-настоящему сплюнул на вытертый линолеум. – Совсем дегенератом стал.   
Венька не слушал. С недавних пор он вообще научился многого не слышать и не замечать – для этого нужно было только считать – про себя. Помогало.   
«Десять, девять, восемь, семь...» – а когда ровный ряд цифр заканчивался, можно было начать сначала – как перепрыгнуть на соседний рельс и пойти в обратном направлении. И так пока не отвяжутся. Впрочем, помогало, не только когда кто-то посторонний выносил мозги – действовало и в случаях, когда Венька делал это сам. Чаще всего хватало до десяти – туда и обратно. Иногда приходилось добираться до двадцати, а то и до тридцати. При совсем плохом раскладе в дело шла тяжелая артиллерия – до пятидесяти. Например, когда отец в припадке родительского рвения брался рассуждать о его учебе. Или когда Венька сам принимался думать о разном. Но до пятидесяти всегда помогало, если что. Была проблема, хоп! – и нету.   
На этот раз обошлось десятью.   
«...пять, шесть, семь», – голос отца благополучно затих где-то на кухне.   
Венька знал, что он хреновый сын. Но поправить ситуацию не получалось.   
Вздохнув, нажал "PgDn" – поплыло знакомое бело-голубое поле.   
«Илья Сорокин добавил в друзья Аллу Плещееву».   
Венька поморщился.   
За последний месяц были Аня Фролова, Женечка Погодина, Юля Миронова, Саша Чекмарева, Надежда Сныткина, Рита Голубева... Света, Маша, Катя, Злата – и еще десять строчек разных Ирин и Злат. Большую их часть Венька вообще не знал – местом жительства у них значился Город, другие поселки, была даже парочка из Москвы и из Питера. Где Илюха их только находил? Зачем? Впрочем, ему, Веньке, не было никакого дела. Его, Веньку это не касалось.   
Упрекать за такое вообще было бы странно, а после тринадцатого декабря – подавно.   
Илюха тогда курил в школьном туалете, по пояс высунувшись в морозное окно, а Венька смотрел на него и понимал, что обязан это сделать. Сказать. Покончить со всем – разом.   
Он отчетливо осознал эту необходимость тремя уроками раньше, когда глядя на приятеля в классе, вдруг понял, что хочет немедленно. Не вязкое, горько-сладкое ощущение, приходившее ситуативно – когда Илюха касался его, когда ходил перед ним голый, когда сам провоцировал и дразнил. То ощущение было глубоко запрятанным, тайным, и не существующим в других местах кроме комнаты и темных углов за клубом. В других местах, где не было стен и задернутых штор, его попросту не было. А в тот день накатило – посреди второго урока, в классе, полном народу, при Марьяне Викторовне, строчащей на доске задачки. Накатило. Накрыло. Снесло и выстегнуло, грозило размазать, швырнуть волной прямо на острые скалы.   
Венька перепугался. Сердце замерло на долгих несколько секунд, он смотрел на Илюхину шею в вороте толстовки, смотрел на исцарапанные пальцы, сжимающие ручку, и думал только об одном – как сейчас притиснул бы его к ближайшей парте, как обхватил бы ладонью запястья, а другой бы сжал через штаны... Илюха, ничего не подозревая, продолжал строчить.   
Венька с ужасом оглядел класс – отчего-то казалось, что все заметили.   
Никто ничего не замечал. Но он четко понял – пора заканчивать. Если раньше все можно было списать на баловство, дурацкие игры, и "подрочили-забыли", то теперь так не выйдет.   
Холодея, он продолжал внимать потоку картинок в собственной голове: парта, молния брюк, руки в захвате, распластанное на парте тело, свистящее дыхание над ухом, и понимал – пора прекращать. Самое время. Не-мед-лен-но.   
Он собирался с духом целых три урока.   
А потом – ледяное декабрьское окно, туалетный запах хлорки вперемешку с сигаретным дымом, и Илюха, наполовину высунувшийся из окна.   
«Давай, кретин. Давай, пока никого нет».   
– Илюх...   
Тот сосредоточенно выдувал дым в холодный воздух и не оборачивался – спешил дотянуть.   
– Илюх, слышь... Тут вот что. Мы... я... короче, пора прекращать. Всю эту бодягу пора прекращать. – Прозвучало криво, несобранно и как-то уныло.   
Тот не обернулся. Даже не сменил положения – по-прежнему только спина, плечи и макушка в клубах морозного пара. Венька запаниковал. Ему вдруг показалось, что Илюха его не слышит – во второй раз повторить все это он бы просто не сумел. Переспросил упавшим голосом:   
– Понимаешь?..   
Но Илюха все слышал. И понимал. Он резко выпрямился, отстранившись от подоконника, швырнул бычок в унитаз, облизал губы. Он хотел что-то сказать, Венька ясно видел, что хотел – подбородок чуть дернулся, рот приоткрылся. Но не стал. Только кивнул, натягивая рукава толстовки на пальцы, и молча вышел из туалета.   
Еще раз повторять не пришлось.   
Венька остался один. На кафеле чернели жирные следы грязных подошв, а в окно задувало декабрьским холодом. Вдоль позвоночника неслись мурашки. Ощущение было гаже некуда. Но Венька знал, что поступает правильно. По-другому было никак нельзя.   
Потекли дни.   
Илюха почему-то воспринял «прекращать» в широком смысле – отсел от Веньки за предпоследнюю парту в третий ряд, почти перестал с ним разговаривать, домой смывался один, а уж про погулять-позвонить и речи не шло. Венька недоумевал. Его «прекращать» выглядело иначе, его «прекращать» касалось только неправильных вещей. Почему-то ранило то, что Илюха сумел так легко поставить крест на их дружбе. А еще было странно, что тот приравнял все, что у них было хорошего, к ничего не значащей возне под одеялом. Предал, пожалуй.   
«Ну и пошел нахер, урод».   
«Урод» даже не думал спорить, занимался своими делами – сидел на уроках, с кем-то болтал, после шел домой. Обновил свой «вконтактик» и понеслась череда Светиков-Юль-Танюш-Викторий.   
Венька видел его после уроков с Надькой Поздиной из параллельного класса, с Ленкой Измайловой, даже с кем-то из выпускниц.   
Высокая фигура, толстовка, куртка, капюшон – приходилось признать, Илюха неплохо смотрелся с любой из этих девчонок.   
Венька сделал правильную вещь. Венька просто не мог поступить иначе, это было нужно, но внутри время от времени саднило так, словно он совершил самую настоящую гадость. Как будто он предал, а не его. Венька злился, сплевывал на раскисший снег и тащился домой.   
Иногда, засыпая, он думал, что вереница из имен «вконтактике» и из лиц в школе – это тоже своего рода «счет». Только он, Венька, считал до десяти, до двадцати и до пятидесяти, а Илюха считал имена и лица. Но то были расплывчатые незаконченные мысли в полудреме и по утрам Венька не давал им хода.   
Если правильно считать – все пройдет, все попустит. А если до пятидесяти – от проблемы вообще не останется следа.   
  
– Чтоб всю ночь не шлялся! – пробасил из зала отец, когда Венька обувался. – Я спецом у Антонины спрошу, когда вернулся!   
Венька, выбегая, пробурчал в ответ что-то неразборчивое. Отец уходил в рейс на двое суток и, как всегда, припахивал соседку палить за ним. Седую пухлую Антонину Венька ненавидел всей душой и радовался про себя, что пожилая соседка напоминает кусок протухшей колбасы, иначе отец давно бы притащил ее в квартиру на правах сожительницы или мачехи, или как там такое правильно называется.   
Улица встретила мартом – настоящим сырым мартом, с подтаявшими сугробами, синеватыми сумерками и неверными очертаниями домов в промозглом жидком тумане.   
Вообще, он не хотел идти. В последнее время потребность самостоятельно справляться с хреновым настроением при помощи сидения дома и бесконечного счета перевешивала желание потусить с одноклассниками или просто погулять.   
Все случилось в декабре.   
Потом пришел Новый Год. Венька полазил с ребятами по клубу, повзрывал традиционные петарды у магазина, а когда увидел на ступеньках Илюху, как укушенный, помчался домой. Он отлично помнил, что было в прошлую новогоднюю ночь.   
Вахту принял скучный январь.   
За ним – ветреный тоскливый февраль.   
Теперь вот март.   
Он тосковал не по Илюхе. Ни в коем случае не по нему.   
  
По пути Венька пересекся с Хасаном, а на школьном стадионе за облезлыми голыми кленами их поджидали еще трое: Витек, Вася Маузер и Саня Щеглов. Все с пивом. Он сразу же присосался к банке горькой «Девятки» и подумал, что, может, не такая уж плохая была идея – все-таки пойти.   
Весь первый этаж школы сиял ярким электрическим светом, а окна спортзала переливались кустарной цветомузыкой, оставшейся, похоже, еще с советских времен.   
Венька знал, что там внутри.   
Усталые учителя, дремлющий в холле охранник, одноклассники, взведенные громкой музыкой и выпивкой до состояния пружин. Шум в зале и гулкое эхо в коридорах. Праздник – Восьмое Марта.   
И – Илюха. Илюха тоже там, и не один, а с какой-нибудь Верой, или Людой, или Катей. Девчонкам он нравился. Они все про него говорили: «Илюша такой ла-а-а-апочка», – и выкатывали глаза. Сам черт бы не ответил на вопрос, к чему свою симпатию демонстрировать таким убогим образом.   
Илюха им нравился, а ему, Веньке, – нет. И так было правильно.   
В школу пришли уже изрядно навеселе – Венька чувствовал, как вместе с алкоголем по венам растекается музыка. Хотелось танцевать и веселиться, это особенно радовало – все правильно, ему хотелось правильных вещей, именно тех, за которыми он и пришел на праздник.   
Все нормальные люди веселятся, а не листают «вконтактик» и не считают до пятидесяти.   
И он танцевал, с кем-то обнимался, с кем-то хохотал, время от времени выбегал покурить под взглядами учителей, которые вынуждены были сохранять «покерфэйс» и делать вид, что ничего не происходит.   
Делать вид, что большая часть учеников не пьяна в дым.   
Что Каринка Смирнова не рухнула только что с нижних трех ступенек – ноги почти не держали.   
Что Васильева из девятого «Б» не покинула только что мужской туалет, поправляя юбку.   
Что даже Ленка Кускова, дурочка с отставанием в развитии, ходит, а не почти ползает, держась за стены.   
Из-за Кусковой-то все и приключилось.   
У нее по-настоящему были нелады с головой, но родители непременно хотели доучить ее в обычном классе – упорно не желали переводить в спецшколу. Мать ходила к директрисе, о чем-то шепталась с ней, таскала какие-то бумаги, и Кускова продолжала посещать уроки и получать оценки, хотя временами было очевидно – она даже не понимает, о чем ее спрашивают учителя. Всем было пофиг. В целом, в повседневном общении ее отсталость можно было бы и не заметить, если бы не рожа с явными признаками слабоумия – из тех, которыми природа награждает всех дебилов. Круглые чуть навыкате глаза, слегка скошенный лоб, отсутствие эмоциональных оттенков мимики – вот и вся Кускова. Но матюкаться она умела не хуже какого-нибудь Димки Кулакова, второгодника, не раз стоявшего кандидатом на исключение.   
К Кусковой привыкли – и не трогали.   
А в тот вечер все пошло наперекосяк.   
Когда все так прекрасно заладилось поначалу, Веньке стоило бы заподозрить подвох. Впервые за долгое время ему не хотелось запереться в комнате одному, впервые он не прятался за спасительным счетом. Впервые он не шарил глазами по толпе, боясь наткнуться на Илюху. Он решил, что так и должно быть – и ошибся.   
«Угодил в маргарин» сказал бы папаша.   
  
Первое, что бросилось в глаза, когда он зашел в туалет – самый дальний, в конце длинного коридора на первом этаже, – толпа. Не просто несколько человек, болтающих и пускающих дым, а настоящая толпа. Двадцать разноцветных голов и спин – не меньше. Все сгрудились в углу под окном, хихикали и шептались. Венька разглядел там нескольких девчонок из параллельного класса, а в самом последнем ряду, выглядывая из-за чьей-то спины стоял... Илюха.   
Илюха, Илюха, Илюха, который переиначил спасительный счет на свой собственный манер. Венька вдруг подумал, что понятия не имеет о том, чем тот сейчас занимается – читает ли свои непонятные книжки, ездит ли в Город, по-прежнему ли мечтает стать ассасином или изобрел себе какую-нибудь новую дурь.   
Без Илюхи было скучно. В одиночестве Венька нифига не мог придумать. А другие не годились – просто не годились, и все.   
Он поначалу всеми мыслями отвлекся на Илюху, так что не сразу разобрал, что там происходит – за спинами остальных. А потом все же приблизился и, привстав на цыпочки, кое-как заглянул в непонятный круг.   
А там была Кускова. С Димкой Кулаковым и Сенькой Опарышем из одиннадцатого. Опарыш целовал ее – по-настоящему, как в порнухе, с языком, одной рукой лапая за сиськи, а второй зачем-то нажимая на плечи, словно хотел усадить Кускову на холодный грязный кафель. Кулаков крутил в руках ее блузку – дешевую синтетическую, всю в ярких цветах – только что стащил и теперь не знал, куда деть. Белый лифчик валялся на полу у стены. Народ шушукался, Опарыш продолжал усаживать упирающуюся Ленку на пол, а Кулаков достал из кармана мобильник.   
Венька толкнул кого-то перед собой, мол, чего тут?   
«Кускова сосать ща будет», – Венька даже не понял, кто ему ответил. Под ложечкой вдруг противно заныло, а уши заложило – на секунду показалось, что его сунули головой под воду. Звуки притихли, свет померк.   
Венька тупо смотрел, как Кускова пьяно шаталась, лыбилась, подставляла губы под поцелуй, но Опарыш уже терял терпение: в полную силу толкал ее на пол, на коленки; каблуки туфель опасно скользили по плитке, ноги разъезжались. Народ продолжал глазеть и хихикать. Опарыш резко толкнул Кускову в плечо, та потеряла равновесие, привалилась к стене и по ней сползла прямо на грязный унитаз. Ойкнула. Кулаков ухватил ее за подбородок. Опарыш звякнул пряжкой ремня. Венька видел ее глаза – круглые, ничегошеньки не понимающие, но полные ужаса.   
«Дошло, наконец, до идиотки», – раздраженно подумал Венька.   
Тут вдруг с противоположной стороны раздался шум, голоса, а потом в центр круга вылез Илюха – Венька чуть язык не проглотил, когда его увидел.   
Илюха шагнул прямо в свет тусклой туалетной лампочки – только патрон без плафона – и ухватил Опарыша за предплечье.   
– Все, хорош, – тихо сказал он. – Отпусти ее, пусть валит.   
Венька смотрел.   
Все происходило слишком быстро, слишком жутко.   
Вокруг столпились его ровесники, кое-кто из их класса, но Опарыш учился в одиннадцатом, Опарыша побаивались даже некоторые учителя.   
– Чо-о? – угрожающе пробасил он, оборачиваясь. Опарыш не мог поверить, что кто-то здесь собрался ему мешать.   
Венька в панике зашарил по карманам – ничего. Ничего, хоть сколько-нибудь могущее сойти за оружие. Ничего – только телефон, ключи и зажигалка.   
А Илюха там, в круге, даже не собирался отступать, стоял, как ни в чем не бывало – казалось, он не напряжен ни капли. Илюха, Илюха, которого знал Венька, полез туда и собрался сцепиться с Опарышем. Такого быть не могло. Ни в жисть.   
«Принцессу, сука, встрял спасать», – мелькнуло в голове беспомощно-злобное.   
Все. Опарыш поворачивался, Опарыш щурился на лампу.   
Кускова, всхлипывая в голос, по-прежнему сидела на унитазе. Кулаков суетился рядом, сжимая в руках цветастую блузку.   
Вдруг от двери кто-то бросил громким полушепотом: "Шухер, шу-ухер! Марковна! С кем-то!.."   
Драматический полушепот положил начало настоящему безумию – вперед ринулся Опарыш, следом – Кулаков. Вся пищащая и вскрикивающая толпа рванула к выходу, но деваться было некуда. Впереди наступал настоящий ужас всей школы – от первоклашек до борзых громил вроде Опарыша – завуч, Ирина Марковна. Ирина Марковна никогда не разбиралась и не вникала в детали – наказывала всех, кто попадал в радиус нарушения, и правых, и виноватых. Попасть к ней в руки означало огрести по полной, как у самого строгого и непрошибаемого прокурора.   
Нужно было спасаться. Кто-то все же дернул вперед, рассчитывая прикинуться ветошью и разминуться с Марковной в коридоре, кто-то заперся в туалетных кабинках, кто-то решил укрыться в подсобке уборщицы – темном закутке за туалетом.   
Это же пришло в голову и Веньке.   
Он дернул за руку Илюху, стоящего возле рыдающей Кусковой, дернул и, не глядя, потащил прочь. Подсобка была уже битком набита – в темной затхлой комнатушке столпилось человек десять, кто-то сдавленно ругался, кто-то толкал всех подряд, кто-то падал и грозился переломать толкавшему руки.   
Венька с Илюхой угодили удобно – в один из ближайших углов вплотную к настенной вешалке. Сначала было ничего, а потом кто-то упоротый принялся пробираться вперед, распихивая остальных, толпа сдвинулась, кому-то отдавили ногу, Венька почувствовал, как теряет равновесие, скользит на какой-то чертовщине, то ли тряпках, то ли щетках, еще секунда – и рухнет на пол. Сообразить, что к чему, не было ни времени, ни возможности. А потом он почувствовал, как кто-то дергает его вверх, не дает упасть, выравнивает и прижимает к стене – прямо к жестким крючьям вешалки.   
Илюха. Точно, Илюха – больше было некому.   
Илюха, и запах – его.   
Слегка потом, слегка пивом и какой-то не то парфюмерной, не то банной ерундой – он помнил его, этот аромат впечатался едва ли не в подкорку с позапрошлой новогодней ночи.   
Кускова рыдала уже где-то в коридоре – рядом, за стеной. Ей вторил зычный раздраженный голос Марковны.   
Илюха прижал Веньку, а сам ухватился руками за вешалку по обе стороны его тела, чтобы удержать. Прижимался к нему – животом, грудью, коленями, ерзал, наваливался всем весом. В темноте нельзя было ничего рассмотреть, но Венька вдруг услышал, как Илюха смеется – едва слышно, почти беззвучно, но – смеется. Внутри словно открылся тугой, ненужный клапан – клапан, мешающий улыбаться, мешающий радоваться, мешающий дышать. Клапан, состоящий из мертвых цифр – «пять, семь, девять, одиннадцать». Он слышал рядом смех пополам с сопением, чувствовал знакомый запах и думал, что все, чего он хотел, происходит сейчас. Вот прямо в эту минуту.   
Илюха был живым и теплым. Илюха не превратился за это время в высохший лист. Илюха смеялся куда-то ему в волосы, и становилось не так страшно.   
Минут через десять Венька затолкал Илюху в хранилище спортинвентаря рядом с залом – через стену бухала музыка, за дверью кто-то орал, где-то снаружи разбилась бутылка. На то, чтобы подпереть дверь сломанным «козлом», ушла еще пара минут. Илюха, тяжело дыша, ждал у противоположной стены.   
Они не сказали друг другу ни слова – молча, почти бегом оба рванули к спортзалу.   
Венька не думал. Не считал. Не оценивал.   
Из зарешеченного окошка под потолком проникал слабый свет уличного фонаря, в клетушке пахло пылью и старыми изодранными матами. Туда Венька и толкнул Илюху – прижал к рыхлой бесформенной куче. Все сразу вспомнилось, а ведь он не думал об этом ни разу – ни разу, начиная с декабря. Приказывал не думать – и получалось.   
А теперь все ожило – тощее костлявое тело под пальцами, голая кожа над поясом брюк, острые позвонки под рубашкой и дыхание – сбившееся горячее дыхание возле самого уха.   
Венька ткнулся лицом прямо в расстегнутый воротник и вдохнул поглубже – теплый запах то ли мыла, то ли парфюма, отросшие волосы выше, возле уха – это было, как вернуться домой.   
«Досчитай. До пятидесяти. Отойди от него и считай. Давай, ну же, досчитай, и дурь пройдет. Ты с таким трудом добился, чтобы все нормально, все правильно, и снова слить? Досчитай, идиот!»   
Но из головы начисто выветрились все цифры – из головы выветрилось вообще все, осталось только знакомое тело под руками и запах.   
Венька терялся, плыл, летел кувырком с горы.   
Он быстро огладил Илюхины плечи, помог стащить неизменную клетчатую толстовку, нащупал пряжку ремня. Тот, сопя, цеплялся за Венькины предплечья, терся об него бедрами и животом, кусал за шею – только мешал.   
Свет от фонаря падал на противоположную стену – перед собой рассмотреть ничего толком не получалось. Это было плохо. Венька хотел смотреть. Он хотел все – и сразу.   
А потом он сам нашел в темноте Илюхины пальцы, прижал к ноющему члену, двинул собственной рукой поверх, задавая темп. Тянуть не хотелось, хотелось быстрее. Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее, а потом – сразу домой. И там уже…   
Венька прижался носом к тонкой коже под ключицей, нащупал Илюхин стояк, чуть сжал, приноравливаясь. Закрыл глаза.   
Оба подавались навстречу, неловко дергались, сбивали ритм – как тогда, в первый раз больше года назад. Илюха вздрагивал, то ли что-то бормотал, то ли рвано выдыхал в такт движениям Венькиной руки – вспоминалось все, словно по волшебству снова заговорила испорченная кинопленка. Хотелось ловить его бормотание губами и лежать сверху, и склоняться низко-низко. И смотреть, смотреть, смотреть.   
Представив на секунду, как Илюха будет лежать на его кровати – без одежды, в свете ночника – Венька кончил, едва успев перед этим вдохнуть.   
  
Спустя сорок минут было ровно так, как Венька себе представлял: собственная комната, лампа и Илюха на кровати. Все так, но возможный страх он там, в спортзале, не учитывал. Хмель слетел окончательно, а больше выпивки не было, была только паника и каменный, мешающий думать стояк.   
Илюха полулежал перед ним, опираясь на локти, смотрел – и лыбился. Когда Венька избегал друга, разглядывать его толком не получалось, даже в классе, где они сидели на расстоянии в пару метров. А теперь он мог – мог смотреть в ответ, выискивая изменения, сверяя с отпечатком в памяти, находя знакомое и отмечая новое. До пронзительного острый, бледный, прямой – на лице выделялись только покрасневшие губы и темные круги под глазами. Когда Венька спросил у него, чего, мол, за панда-рожа, Илюха только пожал плечами и ничего не сказал. А так – прежний. Такой же. Широкие запястья, выступающие ребра, темные волосы.   
Венька растерянно соображал.   
Илюха снова ухмыльнулся:   
– Опять боишься?   
– Чего это? – машинально отреагировал Венька, хотя на лице, небось, все было написано. И, вздохнув, все-таки кивнул: – Боюсь, ага. А ты, что ли, нет?   
Илюха хмыкнул.   
– Резинки есть?   
Никаких резинок, само собой, у Веньки не имелось.   
Он снова вздохнул. Надо было уже просто что-то делать. Склонившись ближе, Венька потерся щекой об Илюхину шею – тот запрокинул подбородок и подался назад, на подушки. Улегся.   
Раньше выходило легко и просто – руку в трусы, прижаться, поцеловать иногда. Или когда Илюха ему отсасывал – только за зубами следить и голову не терять. Вообще было как-то… не страшно. Не так, как теперь.   
Венька перекатил Илюху на живот – тот легко поддавался, уступал, двигался за его руками и это, как ни странно, только портило дело: заводило настолько, что Венька понимал – он кончит сразу, как только сунет. Не годилось.   
– Илюх… – позвал он. Тот уже устроился, опустив голову на предплечья, кожа в свете ночника смотрелась не такой бледной, как днем.   
– М?   
– Подрочи, что ли. А то я кончу, пока соберусь…   
Тот с готовностью начал перекатываться на спину, но Венька вдруг передумал – опустил руку на поясницу, останавливая:   
– Не. Не, лучше вот так и лежи.   
Илюха ничего не сказал. Снова уткнулся в предплечья и замер. Венька благодарил всех Богов, что он не зубоскалит и не отпускает свои дурацкие шуточки.   
Забравшись на него верхом, Венька опустился всем весом на тощие бедра, машинально сжал ягодицу, не думая, не рассчитывая, а потом сам принялся дрочить, наблюдая, как в такт его движениям чуть вздрагивает взлохмаченная темная макушка. Хватило пары секунд, вверх-вниз, раз, второй, и он кончил прямо Илюхе на задницу, ткнувшись концом между ягодиц. Ловя ртом воздух, Венька почувствовал, как тот под ним крупно вздрогнул, приподнялся и сам потерся животом о простыню. А потом пробормотал тихо:   
– И долго мы вот так… будем собираться?   
Венька размазал липкие капли по бледной коже, приподнялся, выдыхая. Нашарил рядом с кроватью пузырек – какая-то отцовская дрянь, тот мазал трескавшиеся после возни с мотором руки. Ничего другого в доме не нашлось. Он с удивлением отметил, что у него так и не упал окончательно – а стоило представить, чем он сейчас займется, кровь снова начинала стучать в ушах.   
Гадость из пузырька пахла чем-то травянисто-прохладным – и то ладно, какой-нибудь сладкой косметической отдушки он бы сейчас не перенес. Двинул скользкой ладонью вдоль члена.   
Илюха нетерпеливо ерзнул, приподнялся на четвереньки. У него тоже стоял – головка пружинисто покачивалась рядом с бедром.   
Венька еще приподнял его, потерся членом, тут же провел следом пальцами, мысленно сверяясь с прикладной анатомией – чего, куда, и как.   
Страх никуда не делся, но действие его изрядно притупляло. Если не трястись, а делать хоть что-нибудь, выходило проще.   
– Илюх?..   
– А.   
– Ты говори, если что.   
Тот в ответ молча завел руку за спину, нашел Венькину ладонь и притянул к собственному паху. Влажные пальцы скользили легко и ловко, Илюха быстро поплыл, подался задницей навстречу, прижался лбом к подушке.   
Палец вошел легко. Венька наблюдал за реакцией – Илюха только дышать стал чаще и спина едва заметно напряглась. Он осторожно двинулся вперед. Было скользко от спермы и от болтушки из пузырька, головка ткнулась наугад. Венька поводил вдоль ложбинки, помогая себе рукой. Толкнулся вперед – входило туго, а еще было очень горячо. Венька повел плечами, чтоб прогнать мурашки, голова кружилась, во рту сохло. Глянул на Илюху – тот совсем зарылся лицом в подушку, ничего было не разобрать.   
– И…илюх? Ты как? – чуть двигаясь вперед, все же спросил Венька.   
Тот не отвечал целых секунд десять, по позвоночнику снова пополз страх – не то. Он делал что-то не то. А потом Илюха буркнул сбивчиво:   
– Не замирай лучше. Д-двигай…   
Венька послушно подался вперед – почти до упора. Снова завел руку под живот – судя по чуть обмякшему члену, Илюхин энтузиазм приувял.   
– Больно?   
– Да… двигай же, ну! – и сам подмахнул навстречу. Этого хватило – голову Венька потерял в ту же секунду. Сжал тощие бедра, почти дернул на себя, прислушиваясь к хриплому не то всхлипу, не то стону. Илюхе пришлось вынырнуть из подушки и вцепиться руками в спинку кровати, чтоб не съезжать под толчками и держать ритм.   
Венька уже не мог себя заставить отслеживать его реакции – только двигался и двигал рукой вдоль Илюхиного члена. Стонал. Бормотал что-то. А потом Илюха кончил ему в кулак, и Веньку оглушило следом – буквально выбросило куда-то в темноту на несколько долгих мгновений. У сердца вскипала обжигающая волна. Венька повалился вперед, не глядя, стараясь унять дыхание, а через пару секунд услышал:   
– Тоже уши заложило? До десяти медленно досчитай, говорят, помогает.   
Не открывая глаз, он протянул руку и подгреб Илюху близко, насколько мог. Совсем вплотную. Тот был горячий, взмокший, расслабленный.   
– Нет. Никогда в жизни больше не буду считать.   
Илюхиных вопросов Венька уже не слышал – отрубился, прижавшись щекой к его плечу.


End file.
